Everybody Loves Blonds
by Sheiala
Summary: The only thing Deidara expect from his senior year in Leaf High, but what he get is one big romance problem with him in the middle. (Sasori, Itachi and Tobi fighting for Deidara. AU)
1. Chapter 1

This is part one of my series everybody loves blond, which is going to be a multiple chapter story, about my 2 favourite blonds Deidara and Naruto, this one with Deidara in Focus. It's going to be and AU, with a love Drama between Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Itachi. I have no idea how this story is going to end, and who is going to end up with the Deidara, so I want to know who you think deserve to end with our beloved blond!

-Line Break Deidara/Sasori/Tobi/Itachi Line Breaker –

Leaf High was the best high school in the leaf village, every teenager in the Leaf village hoped to get one of the golden convolute indicating that you had been invited to start at Leaf High. Deidara Iwa was home making himself ready to start his senior year on Leaf High.

This was his 4 year on Leaf High, one of the few students that had been there all 4 years; most of the people in Leaf High first got the invite in their sophomore year, when they have proved that whatever reason that they were good enough to go on Leaf High, that they still had in High School. Deidara himself had never thought that he would be a part of Leaf High, when he was in middle school he was in a low class middle school, and he was just an orphan. Who liked to blow up stuff every time he got angry, or pest or anything actually? But everything changed when he got the golden convolute, he remember sitting in the room he shared with 9 other boys, just staring it the convolute.

He couldn't believe that this was his way away from there, and a month later he was showed into his 4 mans dorm.

_-Flash Back-_

_Deidara was standing outside of his room, with his hands on the door handle feeling like he was getting ready to start a new fase in his life, cause if you completed senior year on Leaf High, then you automatic could enter Leaf College. He did never have to go back to that place, now he just had to hope that the boys that he was in room with was nice, cause he had to room with them for the next four years._

_He took a deep breath and then was going to open the door, but then the door opened. THE WRONG WAY! Which meant that Deidara got it the head falling to the ground, he rubbed his head: "Ita Ita." He whined, and then he looked up at the one getting the door in his head, and was meet by a... Orange mask._

"_Wow! Tobi is sorry! Tobi didn't mean to hurt the pretty girl!" It came from the person behind the mask with a hyper voice._

_That almost made Deidara see red, he hated being called a girl, just cause he was gay he had always been bullied at the orphanage, plus his long blond hair and doe eyes made people who just looked at him shortly think that he was a girl, he got on his legs fastly and looked angry at the masked boy: "What the hell make you think that I'm a fucking girl! MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET YOUR FUCKING EYES CHECKED!"_

_That made the masked step a step back, getting a little shocked by how he yelled: "SORRY! Tobi is really sorry!" It almost sounded like Tobi was going to cry._

"_Maybe if you didn't call people thing they wasn't then maybe they wouldn't yell at you, but could you move away I need to see my room!" Deidara knew that he should talk a lot nicer to people that was probably his roommate instead of yelling at him, but he had a very big temperament, and when people did something he didn't like._

"_Oh you are our knew roommate! They told us that you would come tomorrow! But it so nice that you came already! Come in a meet the others." Tobi said to him, pulling him into the room before Deidara had a chance to say something._

_When he was inside the room, the room was bigger than the room that he used to live in with 9 other boys, it was so big, with 4 desks and 4 beds, it was all so pretty, something he was not used to at all, at the orphanage everything was gray and everything was so sad, you almost just got sad by looking at it, but here the floor was white, the walls blue, something Deidara wasn't used to, colours._

_On one of the beds a beautiful boy was reading a book, he looked higher than most people was in the age of 14-15 (but it was clear that this boy was on the older end) he had raven black hair that was gather in a little ponytail in the back, black nail polish on his nails of the white piano hands, his eyes was raven black to, over all he was very... elegant, something you normally never saw at 15 year old teenager._

_On the table beside the raven boy was a boy with blood red hair, working on something that looked like a puppet, and when he stepped into the room the redhead looked over his should, brown eyes staring right into the gray blue of Deidara, feeling like the eyes was just looking right through him._

_Deidara had no idea how long he was staring into the eyes of the redhead, but he was interrupted by Tobi there pointed at the raven in the bed: "That is Itachi Uchiha here on a well generally everything, he is good at everything, and the one over there trying to see into your soul is Sasori Akasuna, he is here on an artist thing, but mainly puppets like the one he is playing with." He laughed " cause Sasori hasn't found out that he is too old to play with puppets"_

"_And that idiot there is Tobi, and he is here because his split personality Madara is... well we don't know why he is here or how he always gets good grades." Itachi said, his voice so silky._

_Tobi just smiled at the comment and then he looked at Deidara:" but you haven't told us anything about you and think we all want to know who we will be rooming with,"_

"_Well my name is Deidara Iwa, I'm going to start my first year here, and mostly art I'm here for but also chemistry, cause I'm good at blowing things up." Deidara smiled at the thought of blowing thing up._

"_Nice 4 crazy persons in one room, this school really wants everything to fuck up." It came from Sasori. And all of them smiled, that would be a start of 4 good years they all thought."_

_-Flash back end-_

3 years after a few things had changed, but mostly they were all the same, after that first thing they had all become very great friends, Deidara and Tobi doing stupid things together always, Sasori and Deidara discussing art almost fighting over who was right, before Madara Tobis split personality had to get them apart. Itachi was the one Deidara always could talk to, if he felt down or he felt that he wasn't good enough Itachi was always there to help him, and that went to other way as well if Itachi felt like his parents was putting too much pressure on him or he generally felt like the world was just tearing him apart they would just find a place to sit and talk.

Deidara really loved his roommates, other than that he had gotten a bunch of other friends, first was a guy called Pain, he really didn't knew much about Deidara was actually a little bit scared of him, but he was sort of the leader of their little friend group, together with his girlfriend Konan, a girl with blue hair that could do the most amazing thing with paper, also she had the power to calm Pain down which really was something to notice. Other than that there was Tobi's best friend Zetsu which was like him a person with to personalities, he also had a dark side and a light side which was probably why they were so good friends, he was here because he was very very good with plants.. To two last in their group was Kakuzu and Hidan, Kakuzu was, well he was possessed with money, and in that he was really good at doing business and mathematic, wich was why he was here, other than that he had a lot of very creepy scars and stitches, most of the time it was really creeping out Deidara, the last one Hidan, actually Deidara felt like he was a bastard most of the time, he was also the only one who knew Deidara was gay, and he always came with remarks when the whole group was together, which always made Deidara blush like crazy and made, Itachi and Sasori stare at him with a wierd glimt in their eyes.

Now that he thought about it, both of them had been doing that a lot in the summer holyday, Deidara would be sitting at his desk making clay figures, and then he would catch one of them or both of them sitting there staring at him, with that weird glimt in their eyes.

Deidara just shook his head, it had to come out some day to his nearest friends that he was gay, even if he was terrified about them finding out that he was gay and how they would react, he couldn't stop it if they was on to him, he just had to hope that they took it okay, but they probly would, Itachi himself was openly gay from everybody else than his parents and brother, Sasori didn't say anything about his sexuality, but Deidara was pretty sure he was gay to, or he just really liked watching gay porn on his laptop, and he wasn't sure that Tobi even knew what sexuality was, Tobi could be very childish some time. He had a really good idea about how they almost found out, well Itachi and Sasori almost caught him a lot of times making out with his sex body, a Junior named Gaara (He really looooved redheads).

No all those thought had to wait, now he needed to start his senior year, his first class being art he had with both Sasori and Tobi, he happily moved out of the dorm to the classroom, thinking that this year would be like all the other, what he didn't knew was that things very soon would get very complicated for his little heart.

-Line Break Deidara/Sasori/Tobi/Itachi Line Breaker –

I know this is short, but this is just a little, well a taste of the story. Hope you all like it! And tell me who YOU feel that the little Deidara should go to.


	2. Chapter 2

Votes:  
TobiDei: 2  
ItaDei: 1 (mine XD)  
SasoDei: 0

So at the moment it looks like Tobi is going to get Deidara, but there will be a lot of chapters before one of them is going to end up getting Deidara, so please everybody VOTE! XD that would make me very happy : ) other than that, I hope you will all enjoys this chapter, I'm still looking for a beta, and I know that my grammar will be very bad, don't hate : (

This chapter is going to be all about Itachi, next up is Tobi and lastly Sasori before the story start for real, this is more of a background one so people know who the persons in the story is. ( for me it important, that you understand that every person in this story isn't just flat persons only being in love with Deidara but having their own problems, and their own worries.)

-Line Break Itachi Line Breaker –

_Itachi POV year 1 recap:_

Itachi liked spending time with his friends in Leaf High, he always had liked it, at home everybody has so many expectations to him, his father always wanted him to be better than last test, his mother wanting him to calm down, find a girl and start having a family, and Sasuke well was just Sasuke, even if Itachi loved him very much, and would do almost everything for him, Sasuke would always see him as a obstacle he needed to pass, something that he needed to be better than, he thought that would be the way to gain their fathers love. The problem was that Itachi wasn't sure that their father was capable of showing love to any of them; he just wanted them to join the company so they could grow Sharingan INC, even bigger than it already was which was rather big.

When he started on Leaf High he was sure that it would be another 4 years of people sucking up to him, trying to be his friend because of his family, he was sure that he was going to hate every single moment of it, when he was done with middle school he took directly to leaf high, even it was the summer holiday, he hoped that he would get his dorm room for himself a little time. He got it for himself, for around 4 days before the door to the room was almost kicked only and in the door a redhead with a puppet under his arm, the first thing the striked Itachi was the boys hair, normally a redhead would have like the carrot red, but the boys hair was the colour of blood, something that Itachi had never seen before.

First both of them just looked at each other, waiting for the other to say the first word, none of them was sure how long they were staring at each other, before Itachi finally said something: "Are you one of my new roommates?"

The redhead nodded: "I'm Sasori Akasuna, and you are Itachi Uchiha." He said in a matter of fact voice, before he made his way over to one of the desks, putting down the puppet in his hand.

Anybody else would probably ask how the redhead knew their name, but for Itachi it was normal that people knew who he was, even if it did annoy him quite a bit, he got used to it very fast. But one thing that was weird Sasori knew his name, but he didn't seem like the person that would try and suck up to him, mostly he sounded like person who really didn't care much about whether he was an Uchiha or not.

Itachi and Sasori shared to room for 1 week without them talking really to each other, both of them most of the time just enjoying the silence around them. Then when Itachi was reading one of his latest crime novels from his favourite author, and Sasori was doing something over with one of the desks, Itachi hadn't really bothered to ask Sasori what he was doing, mostly cause he wasn't liking Sasori's dolls most of the time he felt like they were staring at him (yes he knew it was puppets, but for him puppets and dolls was the same, both something that had been taken from him when he was very young, cause his father wanted him to grow up faster.)

When the door was opened both of them males looked at the door, and in the door stood a... a thing with a orange mask with only one eye hole. Itachi's first thought was that the boy should have lot of problems with walking when he could only look out of one eye, the next thing was... Who with a little bit of brain would walk around with what looked like a child mask, it was just stupid. And the word stupid was in Itachi's mind when the person spoke.

"Tobi has roommates already!" stupid indeed, what person in high school talked about them self in 3. Person, how did this person make his way into Leaf high, this was just weird?

And things only got more weird when the person made his way over to one of the none taken beds, ripped of them mask showing raven hair same shade as Itachi's but a little bit shorter, red eyes almost glowing really being windows to Tobi's soul, and pale skin there was even more pale than Itachi something that looked like it used most of the time inside.

"Obito!?" and in that second Itachi was up from the bed, in front of him was his cousin, his cousin that left his family together with his mother of the rest of the Uchiha's found out about Obito's split personality, if there was something Uchiha's hated then it was imperfections, and they all looked at Obito was one big mistake, Itachi could remember the day the little boy and his mother left the Uchiha clan.

_~Itachi flashback~_

_Itachi was 5 years old, in the little village were most of the Uchiha clan lived when there wasn't going to better schools or working other places, it was most of the time a very calm place growing up, when you didn't think about all the pressure there was putted on all the little Uchiha's, but there was no one with more pressure on them than Itachi or his 3 year old brother Sasuke._

_Itachi had no idea why they were gathered in the formal house, or why his father had almost forced him to wear to the traditional Japanese cloth, that he normally only had to wear on the big meetings every 3 month, but the last meeting was only 1 month ago, but Itachi knew better than asking his father why, something he learned in a very very young age._

_He was sitting at his father right side, or rather 4 places from his father's side, but still with the main family and as the youngest, Sasuke sitting with their mom together with the other women._

_What was wondering him was the two persons sitting in the middle, it was a woman with the standard Uchiha look, showing that she was born into the clan other than that she was holding the boy on her sides hand. The boy was at Itachi's age, also with the normal Uchiha looks, but he had blood red eyes. The young Itachi could remember the boy, the played together in school, even if he was a little weird some time, it was like he was to persons most of the time, some time he was happy and loved chocolate, the next second he was like he was so... angry for some reason like something was troubling him, and then he hated chocolate._

_There was one thing that Itachi remember Obito telling him, it had been the day before, Obito had walked over to him after school, looking sad at him, sticking his chubby hand out to Itachi giving him a little chocolate frog, something that Obito never wanted to share before no matter what mode he was in, cause he loved his little chocolate frogs, and he smiled at Itachi "Will you keep it when I'm not able to."_

_With that his strange friend had just left him standing there with the little chocolate frog in his eyes, first he thought about just eating it, it was just a chocolate frog, and he knew his mom would never let him eat sweets on a school day, so if he just eat it now, then his mom wouldn't know, but then he thought about his friends red eyes how they were shinning with sadness, and also knowledge, like he knew something Itachi didn't. No Itachi couldn't eat the bear, it was a gift from Obito and he would keep it._

_He had sneaked the frog up to his room, hiding it in the most cold place he could, feeling in his little heart that he would be very sad if it smelted, even if he would see Obito again in school, or he thought so._

_But he got worried for his friend when he sat there kneeling half behind his mother, looking with the red eyes down in the floor. Little Itachi wasn't really listening to what Obito's mother said to his father, he was just trying to get some kind of eye contact with Obito, trying to get Obito's blood eyes to look at him, but no matter how hard he tried Obito refused just looking down in the floor with his cheeks almost shinning red in what looked like anger._

_Then his father raised his voice: "Get away from here, and never come back, I never want to see that thing before my eyes again."_

_Itachi couldn't stop staring at his father, that thing!? How could his father say that to Obito, even if Obito wasn't always the best person in the room even if tried very hard, but he tried harder than most people! Obito always tried to prove something! How could his father just send him away! And then Itachi finally understood why Obito had given him the frog, cause he was not going to see his friend and cousin again, or so he thought._

_~Itachi flashback end~_

"Obito... I abandoned that name long ago," The voice... it wasn't the hyper voice he first heard when the boy came into the room, it was the voice that Obito used when he was in the angry none chocolate loving mode.

Of course Itachi being a genius as he was had later in the years understood that Obito had a split personality, he understood why Obito had been send away, he understood but he didn't like it one bit, he had after years finally came to the point of acceptance that he would never see his cousin again, cause in the later years he found out that Obito Uchiha was the son of his moms sister, he had tried to search on the internet for Obito trying to find out what happen with him, but every trace of Obito Uchiha disappeared from the age of 5 the same with his mother.

"What are you doing here Obito?" Itachi asked now standing in front of his cousin.

"IM NOT OBITO!" Itachi got a little shock by Obito's yelling, so he stepped a step back, Obito took his hand up putting it on Itachi's chin "You look so much like when you was younger Itachi, the only thing that changed is your eyes, you are not naive like you was when you was younger, so are you afraid of me now like the rest of the Uchiha's."

For the first time in very long time Itachi felt like he was mute, not sure what to say. Was he afraid of Obito? Was he afraid of his old friend? He wasn't sure, Obito changed so much: "If you are not Obito any longer, then who are you."

A smile Itachi only saw when Obito was on his worst with his split personality, was now shown on Obito's lips: "You are old enough to know now that I'm two persons, I'm Madara, the other Idiot calls himself Tobi, and as you can see he changed a lot, since the last time you saw him."

Itachi wasn't sure what to do, at that moment he felt like he was little again, seeing his friend disappear right in front of him, to be honest with himself, he still had Obito's frog, but in his teen years, he got the little frog made into silver (the one good thing about being the child of the leader of the Uchiha clan, he never had to thing about money.): "Yeah I can see that you changed a lot." With those words Itachi made his way out of the room, not wanting to look at his cousin any more.

The next week went fine, the Madara part of him shown up rarely and the Tobi part of him was like he didn't really remember Itachi that much, he just smiled at him ,was hyper and called him cousin in rare occasions, other than that it was normal until 2 weeks after Tobi came there (Yeah Itachi quickly found out to call him Tobi and not Obito cause every time he got called Obito he would change into Madara, which was not something you would like to see) but 2 weeks after Tobi came there, the teachers told them that their last roommate would get there the next day, Itachi himself and Sasori really didn't gave a shit, but Tobi was so high over it. When the evening was getting near, and Tobi got the idea that getting some sugar for all of them (which would only be Tobi eating it) would be a good idea. Itachi didn't look at Tobi going out of the room, but he heard Tobi going on about how sorry he was. And then a angry voice yelling at Tobi about how he wasn't a girl, which was very clearly by the none girlish voice.

And then a boy with long blond hair made his way in there, Tobi going on about how that was their new roommate, while all of the greetings went well enough, Itachi couldn't really tear his eyes from the blond in the centre of the room, he was so different from the others, he wasn't quite like him and Sasori saying nothing unless it was really really needed for them to say something, and he wasn't like Tobi all over the place being a pest some times. And Itachi had an idea that the blond here would be what hold them all together.

The rest of the freshman years was to prove him right, Deidara as the blond was called was the one keeping them all together, he was something that none of them really had, he was a good people person, even if Deidara himself didn't see it that way, he really was a people person. Keeping them all together, when Itachi felt like everything was just rubbish and he felt like he didn't want to be there anymore Deidara was there for him even if he didn't really think about even if Deidara didn't knew how much he really did for not just Itachi but for all of the boys.

But Deidara wasn't the only one that he got a bond with, even if it took longer time than it did with his bond with Deidara, he and Sasori ended up being really good friends, but of them liked silence a lot and they understood each other on a level that none of the other really did, without having to say anything.

Tobi and his relationship really didn't go that well, Itachi wanted to know what happen with Obito, his friend but every time he tried finding out what had happen it was like Tobi lost it, and changed into Madara, so they tried their best never to be alone in a room.

When the end of the year was getting closer, Itachi was starting to feel that he would miss all of his 3 new friends, when they was going home on holiday, none of them had really talked a lot about where they came from before Leaf High for all of them it seemed like object that none liked to talked about, but one thing for Itachi was sure, he was not going back to the Uchiha village, he was staying at the school, and he would stay there until he was forced to go back, telling his father that he needed to stay at the school so he could better study in the holiday.

When the last day came around, they all said goodbye to each other, but then something weird happen, they all stopped in their tracks, waiting for the other to pick of their stuff and go home, but nothing really happen they just stood there staring at each other, until it came from Deidara: "sooo when are you guys coming back to the school?"

And then it came from them almost at the same time: "Not leaving it."

Making Deidara smile throwing his arm around Tobi and Sasori's neck, with a big smile on his face: "I can already feel that this is going to be the best summer holiday ever!"

_Year 2:_

The holiday was better than Itachi had ever thought it would be, and the 4 was from there on always seen together. The persons on the school quickly got used to seeing them together, and even if they didn't have classes together they would all meet up at Deidara's class and go to the next one together.

There wasn't much that happen for Itachi in second year, his father rarely contacted him and every time he contacted him Itachi would just say that he was too busy to talk. Sophomore year nothing really happen, they all got into the friend group called the Akatsuki. The only thing that happened in sophomore year was the Christmas holiday; Itachi thought it would be like the last year he could stay at the school but no his father called him.

"Itachi you are coming home this Christmas holiday."

Itachi starred at the telephone, not sure what to do, he didn't want to go home "Itachi can you hear me!" His father's voice as always commanding, why did he have to be like that.

"I have studying to do father, I think it would be better for me to stay at the school and study." Itachi said without emotions in his voice.

"As I said you are coming home this holiday. We will pick you up at the school right after your class. Goodbye Itachi." With those word Fugaku hang up on Itachi, without letting Itachi saying anything.

"So are you staying at the school this holiday to?" It came from Sasori sitting on the other end of Itachi's bed working on their art history (a class that only Sasori and Itachi had.)

"No he wants me home this time." Itachi said, still without emotions in his voice, not sure how he should feel this would be the first time in 1½ year that the 4 people would be away from each other longer than a weekend, and Itachi wasn't sure that he liked it.

A light kicked was delivered to his leg from Sasori: "Stop it, you can't hide from me" then he looked Itachi "But you are not the only one going home, my grandma ordered me home scared that I'm starting to become a part of this school. And I know that Tobi is going home to."

Itachi looked at him: "So is Deidara going to be here all alone." That kind of made Itachi a little worried, he knew how much Deidara hated being alone, and now he would be alone when all of the other was going back home.

In the end even if it was clear on all of them hated the idea of leaving and being alone, and all of them hated leaving Deidara alone.

Itachi himself didn't really enjoy the Christmas; most of his time was used just sitting in his room, and just reading and studying, other than that sms'ing with Deidara or a few times Sasori. Not much happen most of his family kept to himself, and when they eat dinner together both Itachi and Sasuke was very quiet, only saying something when they were talked to.

Nothing really happen that holiday, and Itachi wasn't even sure why his father wanted him to be there cause nothing really happen, maybe other people would feel like it was normal for families to want to be together in the Christmas, but for Uchiha's it was just another excuse for talking business.

Itachi was happy that he was allowed to take back to the school, but what he saw at the school schok him a little, he knew the two others would first be back a day before school started, but he thought that Deidara would just be in the room, smiling and playing with his clay, but what he saw was Deidara sitting in the corner of the room, not looking happy at all the brightness of his eyes gone not looking anything like the Deidara he knew.

"Deidara?" it came from Itachi, going down on his knees in front the blond boy "are you okay?"

When Deidara heard Itachi's voice he looked up, with a surprised look in his eyes, but then he almost attacked Itachi with a hug, almost holding him so tight that Itachi couldn't breath: "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"What have you been doing all this time," Itachi said returning the hug, even if it wasn't normal for boys to hug each other, it was normal for them, Deidara did like to hug people. But what Itachi meant with what he was doing, was that there was no new clay figure or anything with art, Deidara was always doing it, the blond always hated to do nothing so he would always be doing something.

"I... don't know, I was so lonely without you guys here, did you know that I would be the only one being here, there is only the one creepy teacher left, everybody else left." He tighten his grip around Itachi and almost buried his head in Itachi's shoulder "I don't like being here alone Itachi," Deidara almost whispered.

Itachi was a little shock, had they really left Deidara to himself with no one really being in the school other than a creepy teacher, how could he really be the only one left.

For another hour Deidara didn't really say something he just kept Itachi in his death grab like he would be afraid that Itachi would just disappear if he let go, Itachi had no problem with it, he had as said before hugged Deidara a lot of time, and the boy was comfortable sitting with, and he was really really cute. Itachi couldn't stop himself from thinking it, but the second he thought it he scolded himself in his mind, he should not think like that about Deidara, it would be very wrong if him to get attracted to one of his best friends, that was wrong! But even if Itachi was thinking that he couldn't stop himself and he was starting to feel how good it felt with Deidara up so close to him and how well Deidara's body fitted his, how Deidara was almost sitting in his laps and how he could feel Deidara's breath on his neck, which was really something that wasn't good for Itachi there had a really really sensitive neck.

Itachi wasn't sure how much time they used to sit there; he sat there until he could feel Deidara had fallen to sleep at his shoulder, a soft smile starting to form on Itachi's lips, he was sure that Deidara hadn't slept that much so it was good for him to get some much needed sleep now.

He lifted up Deidara and carried him to his bed, tugging him in before returning to his own bed, starting to undress and get ready, that was where it all started for Itachi that was where his attraction to Deidara started even if it would take a very long time for him to see it and accept it.

After the Christmas break, the rest of the guys came back to the school, both Itachi and Deidara acting like nothing had happen when Itachi came back, none of them talking about how Deidara had been, Deidara only saying that he missed the two others very much.

That was only thing worth mentioning that happen for Itachi rest of 2 year, but on 3 year a lot of stuff would happen for him, but mostly to his mind.

_Year 3:_

3 year started like the other year with them going to school, but something had happen for Itachi, his brother had been accepted into the school. Itachi wasn't sure how he felt about that, he loved his brother he really did but Leaf High was his little piece of free room, it was here that he could be one 100% himself not having to hide that he wasn't studying all the time, he didn't have to hide that he didn't like girls at all, he didn't have to hide how good friends he was with his roommates. And when he was going to his first class he wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't do all the things he would like if Sasuke was here, but on the other hand he couldn't get himself to break of his friendship with his friends, they kept him sane were he would normally loose himself, and he wasn't sure that he would have made his way through the last 2 years without them.

Itachi could only see one solution to this problem was having a long talk with Sasuke making sure that he wouldn't tell father one bit of was he was doing, but he had an idea that it wouldn't end up that well , cause if there was something none of the Uchiha brothers was good at then it was speaking to each other, or speaking to people about stuff that they actually cared about, that was one of the problems being an Uchiha, other than a complexion like a ghost and an ability to piss people of without saying anything.

A other problem that Itachi had starting on his 3 year of high school, he was starting to have big attraction to Deidara, over the summer the blond boy had gotten really hot, he started to wear his long blond hair in a half high pony tail, he had lost his baby fat and his summer tan was looking fucking hot.

How was a gay guy like Itachi suppose to fight that, Deidara was really starting to become sex on legs and it was really driving Itachi crazy, and not only that Deidara would do all that kind of stuff making Itachi having it even harder with that, first of all he would hug Itachi many times a day, even if he did that the second year to now it really started to get to Itachi and he found himself not wanting to let go of their hug when they had one, wanting to hold on to Deidara and do a lot of other stuff to him unto he was hot and ready for something more, unto he was almost begging for Itachi.

Yes Itachi had some very crazy fantasies about his blond friend wanting nothing more than just to take him and fuck him into the madras.

Other than that Deidara had started to wear a lot shorter shorts than normal boys would while he was in there room, saying that it was more comfortable also that it was easier to get clay of his skin than of his cloth, so that meant small shorts and a tight tank top, humming along to his music while he was playing with his clay.

It wasn't love he felt for Deidara, it was lust he was lusting very bad after his friend enough for him to have wet dreams about him, while he was in the room. That was also the reason why he started getting up first at the morning doing a little 'cleaning'. He knew Sasori had an idea about what was happening with him, Sasori had an ability to know way to much when he shouldn't do it, something that sometimes annoyed Itachi.

Itachi hated picking random people up at the school, but after 1 month of Itachi being sexual frustrated about Deidara he really felt like he had to do something, and in the first week of the school there was party on the school, so the older student could learn the new students to know, but Itachi saw it for a chance to get laid and if he was lucky he could get Deidara out of his systems.

After 2 hours Itachi had picked up a blond from the first year who had a little too much to drink thanks to the alcohol the first years had sneaked in, sadly Itachi himself didn't knew that the blond had had alcohol, cause the blond was good acting like he hadn't drink anything, other than he was a little giggly and thought way to many thinks was funny. The reason why it was this boy that Itachi had picked up was because he reminded him of Deidara he had some shinny blue eyes and even if the hair was shorter than Deidara's he still had the right shade of blond, which was a real turn on for Itachi. Also the boy had a personality like Deidara's it really shouldn't matter for Itachi cause he was suppose to only lust for Deidara so he should only care for how he looked.

They made their way to the boys room, because the boy only had one room mate where Itachi had 3. Itachi knew that he should probably ask for the boys name or something like that, but he was too busy with other stuff, like assaulting the boy's neck pressing him up against the now closed door to the room.

When Itachi was finally getting to the part where he was starting to pull of the blonds and his own close the door opened to the room, making both Itachi and the boy almost fall into the person only catching there balance the last second, the blond clinging to Itachi now starting to suck on the skin of his collarbone. Itachi looked up to yell at the person to get the fuck out, so he could get fucking late, but every part of his brain stopped working when he meet black eyes just like his own, cause in the doorway no other than Sasuke was standing: "Itachi what are you doing with my roommate."

First Itachi said nothing his brother; he wasn't really having his brain starting to work: "uuuhm" was the only thing Itachi could say not really that smart.

"I said what are you doing with my roommate and Naruto could you get away from my brother." So the blonds name was Naruto, hmm for some reason Itachi was almost sure that it was Deidara 2, hmmm maybe Itachi brain had just burned off. But Sasuke didn't give Naruto a choice cause he pulled Naruto away from Itachi, Naruto was whining saying something about Sasuke cock blocking him. And then Sasuke stood in front of Naruto blocking him from Itachi's line of sign like Itachi would jump Naruto.

"Is he your room mate?" Sasuke looked like he was going to face palm.

"I know that you like boys, but what about stop half raping people that are drunk, and aren't you to fucking old to fuck first years!" Now Sasuke looked like he would kill him if he could.

"You know I like boys?" Itachi still not having his brain working totally.

"Danm! Why is it that you are so stupid some times? Yes I know you like boys! And for the record, 90% of boys on this school like boys."

Itachi just stared at him not sure what the hell he was suppose to say now.

Well there wasn't much more to say about that night, from that point of Sasuke kicked his older brother back to his own room, and Itachi being like his brain had freeze out, not sure what to do not answering any of the questions his roommates asked him just going directly to bed.

The day after he had a long talk with Sasuke, this time with his brain working which was a good change for Itachi, both of them agreeing that they would not tell their parents about their sexual preference, other than that Sasuke told him that he had a crush on his roommate, and he knew that Itachi also had a crush on Deidara, on that part Itachi almost spitted the coffee he was drinking out in Sasuke's face: "I don't have a crush on Deidara!"

"And that is why you are almost drooling over his ass?" it came dryly from Sasuke, taking another sip from his tea.

Looking at Sasuke Itachi was a little lost for words, that seemed to be a little bit to normal for Itachi here the last couple of times that they had talked, Sasuke just looked at him with knowing eyes and it was like he could see right through Itachi, when had his brother become like that? When had his little baby brother starting to be the smart one. Itachi just shook his head: "sometimes you really are weird brother, yes I do like Deidara's ass, but it not likes you Sasuke this is not love, this is lust."

Sasuke said nothing to that, just saking his head, like he knew something that Itachi didn't, but Itachi choose not to ask Sasuke about it, because he was sure he wouldn't like what answer her got.

2 month went by after that talk with Sasuke and Itachi started to believe that Sasuke maybe was little right about what he said, cause Itachi he started to really care about Deidara in a none friendly way, and he could feel that he was getting jalux every time a guy or a girl that got close to Deidara, and that was his friends to, other than that he had tried to pick someone up, he had tried to getting laid, but he found himself one time calling the other person Deidara, even before they got to the good part, the other time he just simply kept imagine Deidara, and then when he could focus on the guy, he for some reason felt guilty like he was guilty that he was with someone else. That was just crazy! Deidara didn't even like him!

So first of all Itachi had fallen in love with his friend, that he could not touch, but that crush also stopped him from finding something to have some fun time with without leaving him guilty! That was just great! But what was worst when he find Deidara in one of the first years room (he was looking for his brother) but what he saw was Deidara on all four getting fucked by a red head with a weird kanji sign on his forehead. First Itachi felt like he could just kill the redhead, he felt like... Deidara was betraying him.

But they wasn't together, Itachi didn't have to right to feel betrayed. And for some reason he felt like his heart was breaking from what they saw, and the boys in the bed didn't see him they just continue what they was doing.

Itachi quickly made his way away from the room, but he wasn't sure what to do now, he felt like his heart was breaking, what should he do now?

When he came back to the room after a few hours Deidara was there together with the other, and when Itachi looked at him he couldn't see any sign that of what Deidara had been doing 2 hours ago. That made Itachi start thinking how long Deidara had been doing that with the red head without telling any of them, he hadn't even told them that he liked boys.

The rest of the years was without anything really of notice, only Itachi getting more and more heartsick about Deidara, falling deeper and deeper in love with the boy, he was many times close to telling Deidara just to stop the hurting in his eyes, but every time Deidara would smile or hug him, making Itachi realize that he didn't want to lose their friendship. What he didn't know was the he wasn't in that room being crazy in love with the blond artist.

-Line Break Itachi Line Breaker –

This is a long chapter! 6k words!

I hope all of you liked it, other than that im still looking for a beta so dont hate on me cause of the spelling!


End file.
